bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grubish360
Welcome Hey, welcome to the wiki. I help Wikia with their Gaming Wikis and helped set up this wiki. Would you consider adopting it? I noticed you've been quite busy, doing some great work! I've got some helpful templates I will also try to get around to importing to help out. Kirkburn (talk) 22:57, 17 August 2007 (UTC) : You have been promoted to a "sysop" - basically giving you better abilities to maintain the wiki - explained in more depth here Help:Administrators' how-to guide. If you have not had experience of this before view this as merely extending your abilities, rather than "owner of the site". On my user page I also have links to a couple of guides I wrote to help with starting out - they're quite short, and may be useful! Thanks for helping out with the wiki! Kirkburn (talk) 21:58, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Links and advertising Hullo again! How well do you know the BioShock forums/communities? It would be excellent it we could let people know on them. At some point we might want to get a link from Wikipedia, but I'd rather not do that personally. Thoughts? Kirkburn (talk) 21:02, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Hi Hello welcome welcome back :) --Uberfuzzy 21:04, 9 September 2008 (UTC) page and apparantly broken top page I would first like to ask how finds users, since we probably have quite a few 1-edit Wikia users who don't go onto the list. Also. since has a top page at , why does this page display wrong? -PatPeter 21:43, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh and if you want to reply to me on my talk page, could you welcome me first? I am definitely a welcome addict (mhaha). Not to say that I will not check this page for a response. -PatPeter 21:45, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Good to see that you are the founder of bioshock wiki nice to know to because if you need the "scoop" on bioshock 2 I'll be happy to edit for ya. POQ BiOGoRe 17:55, January 29, 2010 (UTC)POQ BIOGoRe Bioshock Fanon I'd like to ask if it'd be okay to use this site's skin as the one for my WIP fanon. I'd be sure to give proper credit and the like. [Composite 4] (My Talk) ADAM corpses I just have a general question. Why do some levels have more adam corpses than there are little sisters to gather from them? Siren Alley has three little sisters for six corpses but the level has seven corpses. One in the Pink Hotel. Two in the Little Eden Plaza. And four in the Plaza Hedone. Dionysus Park also has more ADAM corpses than the number of Little Sisters can handle. Currently I have forgotten where they all are. Are we suppose to be able to gather ADAM from all of the corpses in every level or do some levels have extra corpses just to give us more options? Sincerely, Teddytoughnuts I wish to report a vandal by the name of JIGSAW 4. Have you seen what he's doing to this wiki? Maybe you should block or ban him. --ZanyDragon (talk) 21:11, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Grubish360! What have you been up to as of late? ZanyDragon (talk) 00:09, October 6, 2014 (UTC)